


A Tender Tail Strikes

by Hopefulbadger



Series: A Tender Tail [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Crushing, F/F, Lesbians being hopeless, but also like cute gayness n stuff, entrapta is entrapta, scorpia is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 18:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopefulbadger/pseuds/Hopefulbadger
Summary: Part 3 of a Tender Tail. Scorpia continues to be oblivious and Entrapta is forever adorable.





	A Tender Tail Strikes

A Tender tail strikes

"No! No! No!" Scorpia insisted, reactionarily running small circles so outraged and more accurately afraid of the idea.

"Well have you ever tried it?"

"No! No! No? Of course not! No!" Scorpia assured, waving her claws back and forth in front of her. "But, uugh, just so that we are on the same page. Why would I?"

"I don't know. I was born with my hair, and I use it all the time, Catra loves to use her claws, Perfuma's favorite thing is sprouting flowers, so why wouldn't you have used your tail yet?"

"Because it's got a stinger! I don't wanna hurt anyone!" Scorpia stopped dead in her tracks, pulling her tail around and holding it into her chest like an intimate secret.

"Catra could use her claws for far more than just hurting people." Entrapta realized what she had said and who she had said it to just as it left her lips. "Damnit Entrapta!" She cursed herself under her breath for giving her cute clawed crush ideas about what dirty things Catra could do with those claws.

"You ok E? You are looking a little flushed?" Scorpia allowed her guarded stance to slip, lowering her arms and relaxing her tail.

"I'm fine! I'm fine!" Entrapta's head snapped up and she waved off the idea. "I'm perfectly fine." That was certainly a lie, Entrapta thought to herself. There is nothing fine about this type of a longing. The glances that lingered just a moment more than was appropriate, the raised hands, hoping for just a dash of contact, even the softest brush of her flesh, just a kernel of contact, anything to show that she showed these feelings for anyone but Catra of all people. Catra the abusive force captain! To think of all the people, the one who didn't deserve the sweet-souled scorpion princess the most. It made Entrapta wish her skin just boiled, because that would be so much easier than the dull longing, just wishing that she could one day see Scorpia's claw lingering, hoping to brush up against her.

"Nope! I don't believe you!" Scorpia crossed her claws. NOTHING, Nothing at all was fair about how her arms pushed her chest up and drew Entrapta's attention right to that breathtaking curve of her-

"Focus!" Entrapta yelled at herself.

"Huh?" Scorpia shifted her weight to one side, assuredly making the issue worse.

"We need to focus!" Entrapta played it off as if she hadn't been chastising herself for ogling her friend in broad daylight.

"Oh, sorry." Scorpia retreated into herself slightly at the harsh tone. "You know, it is ok if you can't come up with anything. Especially if you're idea's only involve my tail. I'm not gonna just stab someone with my tail without consent!"

"Well, you can just test it on me!" Entrapta blurted out entirely without thinking.

"What?! No! No! Of course I can't Entrapta! We don't know what it will do!"

"Why that's exactly the point!" Entrapta reasoned aloud, thinking that if the crazy train was already chugging along, then why not go along with it?

"It could hurt you!" Scorpia snapped, pulling her tail in closer to her chest. It was an entirely personal thought, to sting someone with her tail? God, it felt so wrong to talk about in anything near such a cavalier manner as Entrapta did. Personal or not, a small part of the embarrassed princess envied how Entrapta could have an idea and simply stick to it so easily. It was a trait she had also noticed in Catra, the tendency to so easily make a decision and stand strong, proud, and fearless. She had absolutely no capability to deny how attractive a quality she found it to be, how much it drew her in like a strong magnet. She knew why. She only wished she could be so confident, self-assured, to have a hint of the pride those strong women she often more than just admired displayed on a daily basis. To not be so timid, the scared scorpion princes she was, always afraid of doing and saying the wrong thing. However she had also come to realize just how much trouble such self-assured confidence had caused Catra; well, not so much Catra as everyone around her. The fiery force captain Catra, however also the leader who would punish a subordinate for doing their best and failing an impossible task. But Entrapta wasn't like that was she? No, she was confident in a similar way, but she wasn't brazen in blaming others if and when failure arrived. Entrapta just held her cards close, did not allow herself to feel guilty just for existing like Scorpia had noticed in herself.

"So, I'll be fine. Not to mention it would be less than a small sacrifice for science and self-exploration!"

"Uugh!" Scorpia attempted to buy a moment of time to think.

"Come on, haven't you ever wondered what it does? What you have it for?"

"Well! I! Did you wonder those things about your hair?!" Scorpia deflected wit the first thing she could think of, the memory of Entrapta comparing her hair to the tail sticking out in her memory.

"Of course I have! It does anything I want it to, and I have it to help me, to aid and assist in my robotics and research." Entrapta paused, looking to her hair. "It is who I am, it is my best friend in a way." She gently stroked her hair that held her up. " Always stands by me. Often for me as well."

Scorpia covered her mouth and gave an obnoxiously adorable giggle.

How in the world was Entrapta ever to be expected to move on from a small little crush if that damned princess giggled like that?! "What, it does!" Entrapta giggled along.

"Well, when you put it that way." Scorpia lingered in the thought a moment longer than was plausible as being passed off as normal. She deeply appreciated the small instance of honest inflection. It was truly a treat to see Entrapta so unguarded, any and all walls down, simply honest and adorably unfiltered. "Maybe I could consider using my-" Scorpia stopped as she began to hear Catra's shocking cheerful voice thundering down the hall and into Entrapta's workshop.

"What the?"

"Since when is she ever happy?" The tailed princess wondered aloud without realizing just how exasperated with her theoretical crush she sounded.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Catra cackled, damn near skipping her way down the hall. "I can't believe it this is the best day ever! How can something so wonderful happen entirely by accident?!"

"Catra?" Entrapta and Scorpia's jaws dropped together, the idea of Catra actually downright joyous? They simply had to be being tricked.

"Adora is captured! The idiot!" Catra cackled more. "She got caught by a recon squad! Apparently, she was away from her sword, but they found that too! This is the best day!" She snickered with delight.

"Really?" Entrapta and Scorpia were still speaking in unison.

Catra nodded cheerfully. "What were y'all talking about? I heard something about considering using… and that's all I caught on my way in."

"We were talking about Scorpia here testing out her tail! We wanna know what would happen if she stung someone!" Entrapta shared much more about her friend's plans and body than the princess planned, or even wished to share herself.

"Yeah, I… well I guess. It was really just more of a potential idea." Scorpia played off the idea.

"Ohh! I love it! We have to test it on Adora! It is a wonderful idea! Thank you! What a wonderful idea!" Catra actually went in and hugged Scorpia.

Entrapta's jaw dropped and she reactively snapped her pencil. How dare that feline fuckslut! Hug Scorpia like that! Not even asking, giving the slightest consideration as to whether or not Scorpia wanted to be touched, much less hugged. But then Entrapta remembered that her crush just so happened to have a crush on Catra, and that going off of that and that alone, it would be quite the surprise for Scorpia not to enjoy even the unexpected embrace. But that didn't make it any bit more stomachable to watch while she was stuffed to the gills with more jealousy than anyone could ever know what to do with.

"Absolutely wonderful! I can't wait!" Catra did absolutely nothing to hide how excited she was to have her Adora back, even if it was disguised with the pretense of simply being happy the traitor had been captured.

"Glad she could be of service to you, my liege." Entrapta snarked with a detestful sneer.

Scorpia shot back with a less than amused glower at Entrapta, catching the dig even if Catra didn't.

"Oh! Yes! And I need you to devise something to assist us in usurping the power of the sword! If Adora can't use it then there will be no reason for her to run back off to those princesses!"

"Ahh, are you sure that is for the best Catra?"

"Of course it is Scorpia! We finally have her back!" A little too much of Catra's true motivation to just have her Adora back shown through.

"Oh… ok, if you are sure then Catra but I am really not so sure about using my-"

"Great! I am gonna go prep the interrogation room then!" Catra actually jumped with joy before skipping off and away.

"Using my tail like that." Scorpia deflated, knowing Catra already couldn't hear her, as if she ever even would have listened if she could.

"Uugh… may I?" Entrapta offered gently, a lock of her hair hovering over Scorpia's shoulder, offering a soothing pat but not wanting to invade Scorpia's space without permission.

Scorpia glanced over her shoulder and nodded weakly, scared and clearly uncomfortable.

Entrapta didn't just patted her friend on her shoulder, she pulled Scorpia in closer as well. "Need a hug?"

Scorpia nodded again, allowing Entrapta to pull her into an incredibly cozy hug. The purple princess's hair poured over her, the softest blanket she had ever witnessed wrapping gently around her and luring her off into a delicate comfort.

"What if it hurts her? What if it kills her!?"

"One, you don't have to, two, I have antivenoms for almost anything, and three, you can test it on me." Entrapta instructed her hair to soothe Scorpia slowly, running follicles down her back in such a way that finally coaxed Scorpia to finally take a good deep breath and relax all those muscles which never received any hint of relief. "But you don't have to test it on me either. I… I just want to help, help you be happy." It hurt, but that didn't make it untrue. She just wished she could be the one to make her happy. But if it took Catra for that then… so be it.

"Thanks Entrapta. That really means a lot." She squeezed tight, unintentionally catching the mellow earthy scent of Entrapta's conditioner as the beautiful locks surrounded her and ushered her into a soft surrender.

"Anytime." Entrapta's lips lingered, just over Scorpia's shoulder, the small corner of exposed flesh, pristine and pure. She wanted to kiss it, to look up and kiss Scorpia's cheek, to do anything to show how comfortable she felt with the taller princess in her embrace. But she didn't, she just pulled away and gave that same soft smile. "So, whatcha want to do?"

"Uugh." Scorpia moved her tail around, holding it for a moment and then offering it up to Entrapta. "What if I hurt myself?"

The End

Author's note: Huge thanks to Xandra S. who enjoyed my stories, This story is entirely thanks to them! They help make sure I can keep a roof over my head and that I can continue to write and post these stories as much as I can through being a patron, and they are why this story happened. Xandra, you are amazing, and thank you so much for your support!

If you want to have one of these stories made in your honor, please consider becoming a patron! Link on my Tumblr: hopefulbadgerjunara

By the way! Wanna talk with more She-Ra fans? Hang and chat in a safe space with other LGBTQ+ folk? I recently made a discord server, you are welcome to join! It's free, and just a place I hope people can chat and feel safe! Link for the server on my tumblr: hopefulbadgerjunara


End file.
